Just For Christmas
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Sora is content with his life, but the remembrance of a certain boy invokes questions of why he left. With that, Sora goes to question the boy on why he left. Christmas fic. Slight SoKai, but there is SoRiku. Post-KH II.


**A/N: Told you guys I'd see you all at Christmas time! Well, I should get to writing before I take off for my festivities. I'm so dedicated! (Yea, right...) Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters, setting, etc. are properties of their respective owners and not me... unfortunately...**

* * *

"Sora! Dinner time!" a voice called out.

"Yea mom!" Sora cried back in response, as he got out of his bed and bounded down the stairs. He stopped at the stairs and saw his mother lighting the candles at the dinner table. Laid out was succulent roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, and everything else that would add to a delicious Christmas dinner. "Geez mom!" Sora said exasperatedly. "It's not even Christmas Eve! Don't you think you went a _little_ overboard with dinner?"

"But I wanted our guests to feel welcome," Sora's mother said with a smile. She was a somewhat short woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Guests?" Sora asked, confused.

"Merry Christmas Sora!" Kairi called out as she appeared from behind her mother.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. He walked on over and pecked her on the cheek. ""Christmas is not for another two days!"

"But I wanted to be here for the real surprise," Kairi said teasingly, as she brought her lips up to Sora's. Sora was still confused, but he didn't argue as long as Kairi's lips were on his.

"Gawrsh, is it safe to come in now?" **(1)**

Sora took his lips off of Kairi and stared at the doorway to the kitchen as two familiar figures popped out. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora cried out in happiness as he ran over to embrace his friends. "You guys made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Donald said, as he, Goofy, and Sora sort of spun around in their little group hug.

"I knew you'd be surprised," Kairi said with a smile directed towards Sora.

"Well yeah!" Sora said. "I mean, you're always welcome to visit, but I'm just glad you actually came!"

"Aww, phooey," Donald said. "How are we supposed to take time off when we've been busy with the King?"

"Yeah Sora!" Goofy said. "He's doing some 'World Outreach' thingy, and we're his imbeciles!"

"That's embassies, you imbecile!" Donal squaked. Everyone laughed at the little scene.

--

"The food was delicious! Thanks everybody!" Goofy said, while he and Donald walked down Sora's driveway.

"Thank you for visiting!" Sora's mom called out. "It was nice to meet more of my son's friends! Feel free to visit us whenever you want!"

"Thanks!" Donald said. He then turned to Goofy. "Now where did we park that gummy ship?"

"Gawrsh Donald, I thought you were going to remember." Sora laughed as his friends left back for their own world. Some things would never change...

When the pair had left, Kairi grabbed her jacket and began to walk out of the house. Before that, however, she turned to Sora and brought her lips to his cheek. As she kissed him, she said, "We're all planning to go to the island tomorrow. Kind of like tieing up loose ends before the new year because none of us will be going next week. Wanna come?"

Sora smiled at his girlfriend. "Sure," he said. He kissed her once more, this time on the lips. "See you tomorrow then?"

"See you," Kairi said as she backed out of her driveway to return to her own home. Sora smiled at the departing Kairi and receded back into the comfort of his own home.

--

"Sora!" Selphie exclaimed as wrapped her arms around Sora's frame.

"Yea, great to see you, mon!" Wakka cried out.

"Great to see you guys," Sora said in greeting as he tried to get out of Selphie's grasp. It was getting a little hard to breathe...

"So what has our little world-jumper been doing recently?" Tidus asked teasingly. All three of them already knew of Sora's past adventures, but they still treated him like the everyday Sora they knew.

"Been alright," Sora said, smiling.

"Well, are we gonna go to the island?" Kairi asked, reminding everyone of what exactly they had gathered together for.

"Woah, chill Kairi!" Tidus called out. "It's not like the island's gonna drift away!"

"But it's been forever since we last been there!" Kairi whined. "I wanna see it again!"

"No matter how old she gets, Princess Kairi always gets her way!" Tidus said, making fun of her.

"I think it's cute," Sora said, successfully prying Selphie off of him and giving Kairi a quick kiss on her lips which were currently curled into a pout. She smiled in spite of Tidus' teasing.

"Well, we should get going, mon," Wakka said.

"Onward!" Selphie cried out as she jumped onto the small rowboats that the kids always used to get to the island.

--

'It feels like it's been forever since I could just walk on this beach,' Sora thought to himself as he walked along the beach. As soon as they had disembarked, Selphie had pulled Kairi off to God know's where. Tidus ran off to see if he could find his old sparring sword, and Wakka followed his friend. Sora allowed a smile to slip onto his face as memories started to resurface. Regardless of where he looked, there would be memories of Kairi, him, and... Sora's smile quickly turned into a frown, as he shook his head, dispelling it of the memories that were about to pop up. He headed started walking towards their fabled "Secret Place."

As Sora bent down to enter the Secret Place, he realized just how much he had grown. He as now 17, and here he was, still exploring the island that had mystified him ever since he was 4. Sora smiled as he stumbled upon the many cave carvings. The wooden door that stood there firmly was just another reminder of the adventures Sora had gone through with his friends. As Sora's eyes grazed over each carvings, they lingered over the one of him and Kairi sharing a papou fruit. Was it just him, or did Kairi's carving look... different... Upon closer inspection it really looked like...

Sora gasped. "Riku," he said breathlessly.

"Sora," a voice called out. Sora screamed, but as he turned around, he saw no one. He looked around frantically, but he couldn't find anyone. "Sora," the voice said, once again.

"Who's there?!" Sora cried out, panicking slightly. It wasn't everyday you had voices calling out to you from nowhere.

"Over here," the voice called out again, and this time, Sora turned around to meet a boy with spiky blond hair and equally blue eyes.

"Roxas," Sora said, amazed that his nobody was standing before him. "Is that really you?" Sora reached out his hand, but as he moved it through Roxas' body, he was met with air.

"Just an image," Roxas said, never taking his eyes off Sora. "Sora... Your soul cries out in pain. I can't rest well..."

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Sora," Roxas said, feeling he should be approaching this in another direction. "Do you feel like something is missing in life?"

"Well, no," Sora admitted, looking down and thinking mentally. "I got an okay life. A great girlfriend. What more can I want?"

"Riku," Roxas said bluntly, causing Sora to look up at him in shock.

"Riku?!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "Why would I want him!?"

"Ask yourself that Sora," Roxas said.

Sora looked back at the cave drawing of him and Riku giving each other a papou fruit. "It used to be Kairi..." he mumbled. "But Riku is- was my best friend."

"How come he's not your best friend anymore?" Roxas asked.

"Because he left us!" Sora screamed. His scream echoed throughout the small cave, but Roxas kept watching him. Sora turned back to Roxas. "One year ago, he just left us! No note, no goodbye, nothing! I thought we would all be together on Destiny Islands, but Riku just up and disappeared! How could he do that to us? How could he do that to me...?"

"Why don't you ask him," Roxas said, as he turned towards the door. Sora looked at the door and saw it slowly open. Without even a sound, it pulled itself back to reveal the alleyway behind the marketplace of Hollow Bastion. "He's there Sora," Roxas told him.

"..." Sora didn't say anything as he walked towards the open door almost hypnotically. As he approached it, he suddenly felt someone push him in. Sora yelped out as he felt the familiar feeling of his body being pulled through space. It was similar to the feeling he got when he went through a warp hole in the gummi ship.

When Sora opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he had closed, he found himself in the alleyway behind the Hollow Bastion marketplace. Sora slowly walked down the stairs and he looked around to see people rushing here and there to buy stuff for their loved ones. Sora had to remind himself that it was Christmas Eve as he proceeded towards the Borough. Along the way, however, he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Sora, m'boy!" a duck cried out as he waddled towards Sora.

"Mr. McDuck!" Sora said, with a wave.

"Now, now, no need for formalities," Scrooge said. "Just call me Scrooge! So what brings you to Hollow Bastion at this time of the year? It's like a mob with all the shoppers! But where there's shoppers, there's munny!"

"Yea," Sora said, distantly with a smile. "I'm just looking for someone. Have you seen Leon, Yuffie, or anyone else? I'm sure they could help me."

"Hmm, haven't seen any of them today," Scrooge said, while scratching his head. "But you might want to check on old Merlin. They're bound to visit him eventually!"

"Thanks," Sora said, as he started walking away, but he was stopped when a feathered hand touched his wrist. He turned around and was presented with a light-blue ice cream bar.

"Have some sea salt ice cream," Scrooge said. "You seem a little down."

"Uhh, thanks Scrooge," Sora said as he took it. He licked it a little and smiled. "Thanks," he said again, as he ran off to Merlin's house.

"Good luck m'boy!"

--

"I'm telling you, those numbers are incorrect!"

"You confounded imbecile, those aren't numbers! Those are magical runes!"

"There's no such thing as magic! If it's not in the database, then there's no way it could've possibly happened!"

"No look here! I won't be lectured by som- Sora!" Sora burst in to an arguing Cid and Merlin.

"Sorry!" Sora shouted out. "Is this a bad time?"

"Never a bad time for you kid," Cid said, as he plopped himself down onto the seat in front of the computer. "What can we do for ya?"

"I'm actually wondering if you've seen-"

"Sora?" Leon said surprised, as he walked in with Aerith, Cloud, and Yuffie.

"Sora!" Yuffie cried out excitedly.

"Did you need something?" Aerith asked, immediately sensing the reason for Sora's sudden arrival.

"A spar?" Cloud asked as his eyes lit up.

"Guys!" Sora shouted out, quieting everyone down. "I was wondering you guys have seen-"

"Leon, I'm done with my patrol," a familiar voice said. Sea-green eyes and silver hair appeared at the door. "So if I ca-... Sora?!"

"Riku..." Sora said almost solemnly as he looked at his best friend. Almost immediately, his best friend disappeared, running away. "Riku!" Sora cried out, bursting out of the small house and into the Borough. He saw Riku running up the stairs, and he turned towards Leon. "Where's he going?!" he asked, almost desperately.

"To his apartment," Leon responded. "It's near the bailey wh-" Before Leon could even finish, Sora had taken off. Sora began running up the stairs after his best friend. But like the races they had when they were little, Sora couldn't catch up to him. Looking around, Sora found a skateboard. No doubt thanks to Roxas and his previous experience, Sora jumped onto the skateboard, immediately zooming off towards Riku.

As Sora approached an apartment building that wasn't there before, he saw Riku run in and close the door. Sora jumped off his skateboard and opened the door, running up the stairs and after Riku.

As Riku closed the door to his apartment (there were only five on the second floor...) he let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he felt someone else's weight against the door. This someone was only one person. "Sora," Riku said almost breathlessly.

"Let me in Riku!" Sora demanded. "We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about Sora!" Riku yelled back.

"Why won't you come back to the island!? Why did you leave without a goodbye?! I need to know!" Eventually, the door opened up, almost hauntingly. Sora slowly stepped into the apartment. It was clean, almost immaculate. Exactly like Riku's room had always been. He had always been messy, but he guessed that Riku was just the tidy type of person. Sora walked farther into the apartment, but the door slammed behind him. Sora turned around to be met with Riku's glace boring through his entire body.

"..."

"..." No one said anything. Now that they were actually face-to-face, the silence was stifling but welcomed. Neither of them knew what to say.

"W-Won't you sit down?" Riku said, pointing to the couch and mentally cursing himself for stammering.

"..." Sora didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch. Riku slowly lowered himself onto the opposite end of the couch.

"Would you like some coffee? Or tea?" Riku offered.

"I want answers," Sora said. Suddenly, he looked up at Riku. "Why did you leave the island last year? Were we not good enough for you? Why did you leave without even saying goodbye? We miss you Riku..." At this point, tears started glistening in Sora's eyes, but he wouldn't let them spill. Not in front of Riku... Instead, Sora stubbornly wiped them away.

"Sora..." Riku muttered out. Where should he start..? He looked at Sora, who was avoid his gaze and wiping away his tears. Riku let out a sigh. He supposed this was his best place. As Sora started wiping away more tears, he felt Riku's hands on his. "Let me help you with that Sora."

Sora felt lips on his. Sora eyes burst open as he saw Riku's closed eyes. Sora was shocked, his lips completely unresponsive to Riku's. What was his best friend doing?!

Soon, Riku pulled away. "Now you know why," he said dismally, not meeting eyes with Sora. Sora looked at him in shock, as Riku stood up and headed for the door. "I couldn't stay at Destiny Islands," he explained, "as long as Kairi could do that. I love you Sora. And it hurts to see the love of your life in the arms of someone else." He looked up at Sora. "Don't you see? This is why I left! I thought that if I just disappeared, these feeling would as well... But it didn't work... You should just forget about me. Because if I were to ever come back, I'd have to claim you as mine." Riku opened the door. "You should leave. It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure they're all wondering where you are."

Sora silently stood up and ran out of the door. For some reason, Riku's confession didn't shock him as much as he'd think it would. Just the nature of why he wouldn't come back shocked him. As Sora walked back to the door that led to Destiny Islands, he reached his hands up to his lips that still tingled from the kiss.

--

Sora stepped out from the secret place to see his friends had all gathered at the pier. He ran over to them, and called out to them. They turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed worriedly. "Where were you?!"

"Are you alright?" Selphie asked.

"Yea, we looked everywhere for you," Tidus said.

"I'm fine..." Sora said, not looking up to match any of their worried glances. The silence and awkwardness that followed his statement was almsot palpable.

"Uhm, we should be head back, ya?" Wakka asked nervously. Everyone nervously agreed, each person realizing something was wrong with their resident sunshine, but choosing to not touch on it. As they all set out for the mainland, the only sounds that could be heard were the the sounds of the waves.

--

"Sora, dear?" Sora's mother asked, as the door was opened, and someone's footsteps were heard walking in. "Is that you? It's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," Sora said quietly as he walked up the stairs to his room. Sora's mother watched her son worriedly as he closed his door and locked it from the outside.

--

Sora blinked his eyes open to the sunlight that permeated through his thin curtains. It was Christmas day... But Sora still didn't feel like going down. Chances were, he wouldn't get what he wanted to Christmas anyways...

"Ho ho ho!" someone called out. The voice sounded familiar too... Sora's eyes widened upon realization as he burst from his door and ran down the stairs. His mom was already downstairs nursing a cup of coffee.

"Oh Sora," she said with a smile on her face. "We have a guest."

"Ho ho ho, Sora!" someone called out from their living room. Sora ran towards their living room where the tree was kept to be met with a familiar man with red clothes, black boots, and a white beard and hat.

"Jack!" Sora cried out, as he ran forward and hugged his friend.

"Ho ho ho, Sora!" Jack Skellington said once again, as he dropped his bag and hugged Sora back. "Am I doing it right? Sandy Claws let me be him for Christmas this year!"

"You're doing fine," Sora said with a smile at seeing one of his old friends. "Thanks for visiting."

"You're welcome!" Jack said, as he bent down to pick up his large sack. "Now I gotta go! Still more presents to deliver! Merry Christmas Sora!"

"Merry Christmas Jack!" Sora said, as he waved goodbye to Jack. As Jack left, Kairi walked in, looking at Jack as he bounded down the street with his tall frame.

"Merry Christmas Sora," Kairi said, as she hugged Sora. "You were kinda down yesterday. You okay?"

"I'm fine,"" Sora lied. His eyes still shone with a kind of sadness, but Kairi put it aside for now. She walked in and placed a present down by the Christmas tree in Sora's living room.

"Time to open your presents Sora," Sora's mom said, cup of coffee in hand, as she walked into the living room. She and Kairi both sat down and urged Sora to pick up a present. Sora smiled at their little tradition, as he looked at the presents that were adressed to him. His eyes landed on the one that said, "To: Sora, From: Santa Claus." Sora reached tentatively for that one and opened it up. He was greeted with a box, and as he opened that box, he saw nothing.

"What was that Sora?" Kairi asked, as Sora lay huddled by his present that held nothing. Sora blinked at the empty present.

"Uhm," Sora stammered, but before he could answer her, the doorbell ring. "I got it!" Sora called out, as he stood up and ran towards the door. Kairi and Sora's mother shared a confused look and followed Sora, who had been acting strangely.

As Sora opened the door, he was immediately greeted with the sight of Riku. And next thing he knew, his lips were locked with Riku's own. Sora was surprised at the sudden kiss, but pushed it aside as Riku's tongue urged his mouth open. Sora's mouth opened and allowed Riku's tongue to enter, his tongue wrestling with Riku's for control. Soon, Sora gave up and allowed Riku's to explore his mouth.

As both boys pulled away for air, Sora rested his head into Riku's arms. He didn't even realize Kairi was gawking at them, or his mother was smiling to herself. All he cared about was Riku standing before him, holding him in his arms. "I think my Christmas wish just came true," Sora whispered softly.

Riku smirked, but looked down lovingly at Sora. "Well keep unwrapping," he said. "I think mine's about to come true too."

* * *

**1. I almost didn't want to put them in, but I realized that most fics don't really include them. So I was all like, "What the heck, it's Christmas." I think most of us tend to avoid the Disney characters because we write fanfics about KH for the Square-Enix Characters. If we wanted something about Disney, we'd go to the cartoon section or whatever.**

**A/N: Well, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. I hope this little fic helped make your Christmas happier (if you were having a crap-ass one anyways.) Also, guess what? This fic marks my two-year anniversary here at Fanfiction . net! My first fic here was Christmas oneshot. I hope this Christmas fic is good, because I hated my two previous years! Ah well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
**


End file.
